


The Characters of "We're All Goin' Home Satisfied"

by Ilovebeingme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parahuman, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovebeingme/pseuds/Ilovebeingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the visual depictions of the characters from MoMoMomma's "We're All Goin' Home Satisfied." Most of the visual details were influenced by Momma's postings on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're All Goin' Home Satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756584) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



> If you after just finding this because it's been labeled updated, please know all I did was fix all of the pictures because the hosting site got greedy and stopped displaying the pictures.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN70SO-3C2KUNZ58p0sy5naEradWhYNISwtxjh7J8FwjOZSxgaXLnbzGFjyYzglqA?key=eERPTWg0VEhlcnREM3lNRDhyQmRhYzRZbkttMHlB&source=ctrlq.org)

  
Steve has the ears and tail of a Golden Retriever.


	2. James "Bucky" Barnes

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMU4dYQWYG1Zv6si40YiBp8Vgo_qphsgXOb2e8OXBViruea6V2xykaD3Qlu6A6Fow?key=aE1Tdl9KM0NVZ0dXZ0tLRl9pSk5iVXQwVHk5WlpB&source=ctrlq.org)  
Bucky has the ears and tail of a Border Collie.


	3. Howard Stark

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOPl0tCPvY7Qy2DRpWB6xrbxT7vl2WqwtM1SlD8KxXommERjUmiaTTzLQDhBNpsOg?key=UUpWcENQXzJ6cmJxeVFNLXNBSUNLRXlXZW90d0Z3&source=ctrlq.org)  
Howard has the ears and tail of a European Lop Rabbit.


	4. Phil Coulson

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP5ZTmPYIprlWHiEz99W5j-8tuJAyGcvsfx7L1Zijgszu8KSkPq7Fz4JBsorays1g?key=dU5NRGxudmk2SmJxVzdIQ3hVOXFwdjR5SVlack9R&source=ctrlq.org)  
Phil has the ears and tail of a Black Jaguar


	5. Tony Stark

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMj4kOmQYwbw6lTVa_gwXgxAiyOf9W2-8fROz8oRTRr8KcirpymmAtNbUKOIaKv0A?key=ZHZSdEdtclFFQjJtdi1EX0J4NmpsR3NCVEo2aUp3&source=ctrlq.org)  
Tony has the ears and tail of a Bengal Tiger.


	6. Clint Barton

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMBpUDat1qScRU9fpLLGgqgOCVihycR0J00p6OXVQsyd_2j9Bmb_v-hv6sfeIe22w?key=emY2dGxxOUowWUVNeTRYQmc2Wkx3clBUOHR3OHlR&source=ctrlq.org)  
Clint has the ears and tail of an Iberian Lynx.


	7. Thor

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN3um9icaNwEsOiISlBl7DcesQA7BhssBhd_0ZmiRT6jNxCEChQAKyLwbIGYfOKBA?key=bmJsUFk4dEZ4Sm01THJGMFlqMmFlaktkMFRleWVn&source=ctrlq.org)  
Thor has the ears and tail of a Hundr, which means they look like huge, oversized Shiba Inu ears and tail.


	8. Bruce Banner

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP7V2UcQbo-rNgCPOHDA7d-leu7fajl4thW5yK9K4ScKIrxuYf2FNrW2pqmyVUAQA?key=UGdPRkFPZXkzME9rdHhKcTNYaDBQOWJyeXhTckpB&source=ctrlq.org)  
Bruce has the ears and tail of a Pit Bull.


	9. Natasha Romanov

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOv6XTuuOd42LF09VT8PdPTEunEEZvp26-vKSvGg9foA8J6lrQGNjv5Ft2HfdQrhA?key=ODlJNE5ELXJuQjVPSUgyWXU4Q2pveEhjVkRhSWJR&source=ctrlq.org)  
Natasha has the ears and tail of a Red Fox.


	10. Virginia "Pepper" Potts

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMYcSkczfMMiMFSICB0v6DiXY4_kiSyXxO3dUTVChNquf9-VyOgwweqInWQpEAV4Q?key=MERJUHYyeGw2SER6VzNKclhQNUVMTi1xNVdKM09B&source=ctrlq.org)  
Ms. Potts has the ears and tail of a Vizsla.


	11. Nick Fury

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPrjP0jOcS-xb4OuuZucg2u1PFSNu9Ui4ac7vdfeLkc0s22rlHfo9fwecPcHz4g0w?key=SjhmQzloeldsSm1RQVVocl9UTkJJUmpEQTg0VWxR&source=ctrlq.org)  
Fury has the ears and tail of a North American Gray Wolf.


	12. Maria Hill

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPdas9zsxsyKno814_-cK9Y2mITB_oeNgZ0-BhB2fx9wsfGVUs67F88Z-3f6U93Yg?key=R3RDS0N4djc0MVh3dXloWnNDVEU5VWtWM0pKVEhB&source=ctrlq.org)  
Maria has the ears and tail of a Ocelot.


	13. Clay Quartermain

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipO3-Q0f00ZL1BcgkdYKsCLiZeiSvEQDfyfc7mY0OyyOUUvpjMI3CjsROdTCMz9xfg?key=elBVZWJKOGppNy1UZ2R5VUl2bjUtYWQ0NDVoWVVB&source=ctrlq.org)  
Clay has the ears and tail of a North American Red Fox (and the face of Jamie Dornan, according to MoMoMomma).


	14. Jasper Sitwell

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPNQanKEYidNxAueP-swfLhitVkHTsIVeVFuOX2EYQT1IPGcJvXr6u2UkKYWGgJmg?key=STZHaWNiTEk1NHFpRFZVSkdqYk5pS3hPM2pQMW53&source=ctrlq.org)  
Jasper has the ears and tail of a North American Rabbit.


	15. Erik Lehnsherr

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNuwngxB8l7b3_dN5Gtxjenm-oI8e9_o4XZ6XuC6q2s4WV_l7ZaBRlx5k0J84jI2Q?key=eGVXaVhfWVM1OXRadEdHcVNfNUw0dURrZWR2c2Zn&source=ctrlq.org)  
Magneto has the ears and tail of a German Shepard.


	16. Professor Charles Xavier

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPG_jLcuecSqS5oncjdhnTmlZsXqrDbO3bUNVJ5ijKaO3oHzrUoHqt1r2-hPfdrog?key=c254R0tOMHowN2RzNXpac2wxSjgzbUhIbVRveDJn&source=ctrlq.org)  
Professor X has the ears and tail of a European Rabbit.


	17. Peter Parker

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP-CpIh3PpZLMla_H70BSXw0xaIqn_rnh6bSfcwqPnmWq8owwpglsvITbdJXTl3pQ?key=YXh5MF8zanptQ0wtb25GdEZCUnVqbU4yaG1QcGNB&source=ctrlq.org)  
Spiderman has the ears and tail of a Chocolate Labrador.


	18. Wade Wilson

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOGtCJTIZY7GvTe1RXDp50x7UGIPnt9J6uK3lTI7aai1WzQnJqTzL1kJxrHi3T2ew?key=RkI4cE9PeW5wRlA2UGt4ZlJoYWN3eE1sSFd1d2xR&source=ctrlq.org)  
Deadpool has the ears and tail of a North American Rabbit


	19. Loki

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM1MzqEKqMtFLRLM537zb2SquAtmoXXWxSsVK1nPFU7vWAyEAqoJoqsU2czb-lT4g?key=VlhwX0NZWnFLN24zMTBlaUVacFVraGQtSElMMzVn&source=ctrlq.org)  
Loki's ears and tail appear feline but with little known of his ancestry and alien culture no one knows for certain what he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could find me on Tumblr [here ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) if, for whatever reason, you wanted to.
> 
> I had plans to draw any child characters that showed up in the epilogue of WAGHS which is why I left it as 19/? chapters for so long. I'm not sure that epilogue will ever make it out here so I'm finally marking it as finished


End file.
